Edelgard vs Dimitri vs Claude
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Edelgard vs Dimitri vs Claude is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Fire Emblem Lords face off! A great big bloody reunion is about to take place in Gronder Field! To stop all bloodshed, the three lords agree to settle the score between the three of them! Who will claim the win for their own? The Empire, Holy Kingdom, or the Alliance? Note: Abilities from all routes will be used. Interlude: Wiz: The clash of powers have lead to the fall and creation of empires and kingdoms throughout the course of history. Whether it be the time of the Romans or the Chinese Dynasties. Boomstick: Or good ol' medieval warfare with a bit of fairy tale magic tossed in, woo! Wiz: Edelgard, the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Boomstick: Dimitri, the King of Faerghus. Wiz: And Claude, the Leader of the Leicester Alliance. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Edelgard: Dimitri: Claude: Death Battle: Gronder Field From the south, an army flying a dark red banner marched towards a large field with a massive hill in the middle. Everything around them was set ablaze by mages as they neared the field. They were ruthless, but not nearly as the woman who marched front and center. She had lead a massive war on the neighboring powers and was intent on winning. Her frail frame was masked by a massive dress and armor, and her hair was curled up on the sides of her head. This woman was the Adrestian Emperor: Edelgard von Hresvelg. From the north came another army, not quite as big, flying a blue banner. They were far more solemn than the previous army, and at the head of this army was a very disgruntled man. He was massive in stature, and his loose blonde hair covered a black eye patch across his right eye. He wore a furry coat and mostly wore blue. He was the new king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. The last army to appear was just like the last one, solemn, yet this time they flew a banner of yellow. The man in charge of this army appeared to be more smug about the circumstances, as he just stared at the battlefield while smiling. He was more average in height, wore some burly, yellow clothes, and had a cloak draped across his shoulder. He was the Leader of Leicester Alliance: Claude von Riegan. Instead of the armies leading the attack, the three leaders walked their way towards the hill in the center and climbed. The three of them became face to face, wary of the other's armies, but nonetheless they all breathed deeply. "So... this is where it all ends..." Dimitri said staring at Edelgard. She nodded in agreement. "This is where teach would've wanted it to end. And how he would've wanted it to end." Claude sighed. Edelgard grit her teeth "No more blood of the innocent shall be shed. Whoever wins here is the victor." The two men nodded in agreement, and the three returned to their sides of the field and geared up: each with their own regrets they could not take back. Edelgard grabs her Hero Relic, Aymr, and her shield and goes back out on the field, ready to engage in combat with the other two. Dimitri is handed Areadbhar, his family's Relic, and studies it before turning back to the field. Claude takes up his Failnaught and Sword of Belgalta and mounts his wyvern before heading back out. Between Heaven and Earth - Fire Emblem: Three Houses They all arrive back in the middle, equipped and ready to fight. They all had one thought on their mind: "This is for you, Professor." FIGHT! Apex of the World - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Area 17 - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Chasing Daybreak - Fire Emblem: Three Houses God-Shattering Star - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Results: Who are you rooting for? Edelgard Dimitri Claude Who do you think will win? Edelgard Dimitri Claude Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic' Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles